creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Unleashed Ghost Treasure
Basic Information The Unleashed Haunted Ghost Treasure is a specific reward chest that will appear as soon as a third tier Idol Event is successfully completed. This type of event can be initiated at once by placing an Unleashed Haunted Idol. It is recommended to place your Unleashed Haunted Idols into an arena built for combat purposes. One of several types of third tier Idol Events will randomly be chosen that will start right away when the Unleashed Haunted Idol is placed. Unleashed Haunted Idols can be stored and the tier 3 Idol Events can be initiated at any time throughout the year. However, the Pumpkiru Candy that is contained in Unleashed Ghost Treasure reward chests can only be traded with Pumpkirus during Halloween event-times in October to November, because these NPCs will not spawn anymore after the event is over. Infused Haunted Idols can be obtained by successfully completing tier 1 Idol Events that can be initiated by Haunted Idols. Haunted Idols can usually only be collected during Halloween event-times from daily Idol Login Chests and by hunting Ghost Creatures. Content Unleashed Haunted Ghost Treasures will usually contain * always ca. 31-56 Pumpkiru Candy * and 5-6 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass How to obtain Unleashed Haunted Idols can usually only be obtained during Halloween event-times, like during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign; either by successfully completing second tier Idol Events, and/or by trading them from other players who have stored these Idols away. In 2017, Unleashed Haunted Idols could be obtained by claiming unlockable community rewards (Candy Thief Accolade and Ultimate Candy Thief Bounty) that were part of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign 2017, and/or by buying the Ultimate Haunted Idol Pack from the Store with Coins. Then start a third tier Idol Event by placing an Unleashed Haunted Idol - preferably into an arena built for combat purposes. One of several types of Idol Events will randomly be chosen and will start right away when the Unleashed Haunted Idol is placed. Possible third tier Idol Events * Soulkeepa Explosion: lots of small red Keepas called "Soulkeepas" will spawn and have to be "caught" (killed) before the timer runs out that is displayed in the top left part of the screen (around 80 seconds). No Ghost Treasure Chest will spawn after this event is done, instead the Ghost Loot Bags of the Soulkeepas will contain Pumpkiru Candy, Halloween-themed items and rarely also an Infused Haunted Idol * Choc-Loot Rain: loot as many of the spawning Haunted Ghost Treasure chests as you can before the timer runs out (around 15 seconds as displayed in the top left part of the screen) * Defective Idol: the Unleashed Haunted Idol will change its color and emit a violet aura while randomly spawning large red colored Creatures, often starting with 3 or more Eidoleafis at first, then 3 Poultrygeists, 3 Polturpigsies or 3 Hauntsters, later on Ghostevils and gradually stronger large red aggressive Creatures up to Boss Things called "Th'ang" and/or giant Boss Hogs called "Clarice" and the like. The event will be completed as soon as the Idol itself has been destroyed. Usually any surviving Creatures will vanish together with it * W'urm! W'urm! W'urm! : a very large and tough immobile red aggressive Boss Warmworm called "W'urm" ("The Infernal") will appear and has to be defeated. W'urm is able to hit player characters that are positioned below it and can also disgorge some sort of firework that will erupt similar to the "lava-fountain" of Warmworms. Additional "minions" like Hauntsters, Ghostevils, Eidoleafis, Mirghouls, Poultrygeists and/or Polturpigsies will randomly spawn as well and "assist" W'urm. When W'urm has been defeated, any surviving "minions" will usually vanish together with W'urm * Th'ang rises: three or more large red colored aggressive Creatures will appear and have to be killed: Eidoleafis, Polturpigsies and Mirghouls will usually spawn, Hauntsters might also sometimes show up additionally. After they have been eliminated, the system message will then explain that they "merge" into a large red colored aggressive Boss Thing called "Th'ang" ("The Unyielding"), sometimes assisted by additionally spawning red colored large Creatures. When Th'ang has been defeated, it will "split" into smaller Creatures that have to be defeated again, and will afterwards again merge into Th'ang... This should happen 3 times if not bugged. When Th'ang is defeated for the third time, the event is completed. Sometimes a bug will prevent the reward from appearing after defeating Th'ang, especially if Th'ang has not merged properly after the defeat of the smaller Creatures before or when Th'ang was not able to split up properly Pumpkiru Candy and the Pumpkirus Pumpkiru Candy is a Trade Item that can be used to buy Halloween-themed items, seasonal Recipes and Costumes at the Pumpkirus. However, the Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. - will only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event for ca. one month in October to November. The Pumpkirus usually spawned at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and were then indicated by a pumpkin-like symbol on the compass, but only during the Halloween-event-month. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players. Pumpkiru Candy could also be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween-event-times at ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves - mainly on the Stalactite layer - at night. Other Ghost Treasures Haunted Idols will initiate first tier Idol Events, which will be rewarded by Haunted Ghost Treasures. Haunted Idols can usually only be obtained during Halloween event-times, like during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign; mainly from Idol Login Chests and by hunting Ghost Creatures that randomly spawn at night in October to November. Placing an Haunted Idol will start a first tier Idol Event. One of several types of Idol Events will randomly be chosen and will start right away when the Haunted Idol is placed. The Infused Haunted Idols that can be found in Haunted Ghost Treasure Chests can initiate second tier Idol Events when being placed, which will be rewarded by Infused Ghost Treasures upon being successfully completed. Such Infused Haunted Idols cannot only be obtained by successfully completing first tier Idol Events, but also from other players by trading or with randomly provided redemption Codes in October or November. In 2017, Infused Haunted Idols could be obtained by claiming the unlockable Candy Thief Reward that was part of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign 2017 (not available in 2018), or by buying Idol Packs (Haunted Idol Pack or Ultimate Haunted Idol Pack) from the Store with Coins. Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Events Category:Halloween Event